


heart and soul, bought and sold

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Black Markets, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Bounty Hunters, Car Chases, Cyberpunk, Getting Together, Knives, M/M, Motorcycles, Police, Science Fiction, Smuggling, please ignore any technical inaccuracies i am doing my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: got a job for u. urgent. meet me in 10 mins. - snowball
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	heart and soul, bought and sold

**Author's Note:**

> what's up ao3 welcome back to hyuckhei nation! <3 i have nothing to say for myself except i missed writing them and i took this opportunity to cram as many of my favourite things as humanly possible in under 3k lmao
> 
> i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5k0buXQcR6e90RiIzTWhXL?si=PcqCiUdOSmWc-S0-YwJhgw) for this fic but if you want more traditional cyberpunk vibes i have one for [that](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6nKyDRxVLRhAIilPI18P8X?si=dt7Um5YNRYiun0gF_Le6dQ) too
> 
> as always thank you to the lovely mods for another fun round!! and thank you to my wonderful [beta](https://twitter.com/jenopupbot) for helping this fic reach its final form <3

Donghyuck hisses as the cold liquid hits his skin.

“Hold still, Hyuckie,” Jeno says, ever patient, as Donghyuck squirms under the burn of the solution. It bubbles in the open wound, dark red running milky pink. Donghyuck winces.

“It’s just a scrape,” he huffs, but it’s not directed at Jeno. “You’d think by now we’d have a better solution for this.” He gestures vaguely down at his thigh, where the skin is shredded open and oozing, gnarled edges still stinging from impact.

Jeno just shakes his head. “Some things are better left the old fashioned way,” he says, pointedly tapping the pair of ancient headphones around Donghyuck’s neck. “You of all people should know that.” Donghyuck makes a noncommittal noise that morphs into a groan as Jeno wraps his leg with gauze. It sticks to the half-dried blood, material going tacky as Jeno secures it in place. At least the wound is finally starting to close up.

Jeno takes a step back once he’s done, peering at Donghyuck through the murky glass of his mask’s eye shield, expression unreadable behind the chrome beak. He yanks his gloves off, tossing them into the trash unceremoniously before moving to clean up the rest of his supplies. His mechanical bird eyes blink slowly when he says, “You really should take a day off. If you open that back up, it’ll take longer to heal.” His voice is level, practiced, like he’s trying to cage a wild animal.

It doesn’t work. “Thanks, Jen!” Donghyuck trills as he slides off the chair in one fluid motion despite the twinge of pain that runs up his side. His pager _dings_ against his hip just as his worn out sneakers hit the vinyl floor of Jeno’s office, and he fishes it out of his pocket even as Jeno is protesting from across the room.

_got a job for u. urgent. meet me in 10 mins. - snowball_

“―and you can’t just run yourself into the ground like this. You’re not invincible, Hyuck.” Jeno stops when Donghyuck looks up at him, flashing his most winning smile―the one that means he’s absolutely going to ignore everything his best friend is saying. Jeno sighs, and Donghyuck knows if he wasn’t still wearing his mask, he’d be facepalming right now.

Donghyuck shrugs like it can’t be helped. “Duty calls.” He waves his pager in the air for emphasis as if Jeno doesn’t know that work is the only reason Donghyuck ever gets a message from somebody other than him.

Donghyuck can just barely see Jeno’s eye roll through his mask. “Why don’t you ever listen to me? I am your _doctor.”_

“Wrong, you’re my best friend,” Donghyuck argues as he slips into his jacket, adjusting his gear. “And anyway, isn’t it your job to make me invincible? That’s what cybernetics are for.”

A resigned, “Just don’t get hurt again, dumbass,” is the last thing Donghyuck hears before he steps out into the night.

The sky is clear, the neon haze of the city illuminates the streets, and the burn in Donghyuck’s right thigh is just enough to keep him grounded. He may not be indestructible, but he feels untouchable, which is close enough. He zips his jacket up to his chin, pulls on his headphones, and kicks his motorcycle on with the familiar low hum of pure energy. The bike glows red, purring as Donghyuck pops the clutch and kicks off, adding another scuff to his high tops that are more grey than black at this point. The nerves in his leg sing as he leans forward to pick up speed, wind whipping his bangs into his face, and weaves between traffic on the main road to the beat of the music thrumming through his veins.

It doesn’t take long to find Jaemin. They always meet in the same place, and Jaemin is somehow always waiting for him in the shadows even though Donghyuck is never late. He can’t see his partner in the dark alley at first, but all it takes is an intentional blink and his robotic eye’s night vision kicks in.

Jaemin looks eerie in the red light from Donghyuck’s right eye, but he’s smiling. That’s a good sign―means a lot of money is currently on its way to Donghyuck’s encrypted account. “Here,” is all he says, hand outstretched because it’s best to keep verbal communication to a minimum. They can’t be too careless, especially if it’s a big job.

Donghyuck holds the file between his fingers, spinning it around like he’ll somehow be able to decipher what’s on it. He can’t. It’s just a nondescript pink rectangle, same as all of Jaemin’s digital contraband. Donghyuck presses a button on the side, and a tiny plug pops out like a switchblade. “Who’s it for?”

Jaemin gives him the most shit-eating grin Donghyuck’s ever seen. “Your favourite customer called again. Asked for express delivery and everything. He must really wanna see you.”

Donghyuck glares at Jaemin’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “Usual meet-up?”

Jaemin nods, even as he pouts momentarily over Donghyuck ignoring his teasing. “Yeah, you know where to find him. He’ll be waiting.” Jaemin winks and Donghyuck punches him in the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

There’s a distinct creak as Jaemin regains his footing, and Donghyuck levels him with a look as he mounts his bike. “Oil your knees, _Snowball._ I’m not saving your sorry ass if they lock up again.” Jaemin just flashes him a peace sign and Donghyuck rolls his eyes, slipping the file into his inner jacket pocket and blending into the night once more.

Or well, he tries to blend in. Donghyuck’s never been very good at that; it doesn’t help that his motorcycle effectively transforms him into a beacon of red light hurtling through the city. Even with his headphones back on and music distracting him from the outside world, it’s impossible to miss the blaze of purple that flashes just inches in front of his face. Which can only mean one thing: Renjun Huang found him.

Donghyuck sticks a leg out to brace himself as he skids to a stop, and by the time he reaches for the tomahawk strapped to his back, Renjun has him all but cornered. Donghyuck tosses the axe between his hands, leaning back in the seat of his bike as he waits for Renjun to make the first move. “Hey, Junnie!” he chirps as Renjun calls the thrown knife back to his hand. It whirs past Donghyuck again, but this time he’s ready, doesn’t even flinch. There’s a metallic _click_ as the knife connects with Renjun’s hand, purple light of the blade flaring up when Renjun’s magnetic glove finds purchase on the handle. He’s already spinning an identical knife in his other hand, strolling toward Donghyuck like they’re old friends.

In a way, they kind of are. “Been a while, Haechan,” Renjun says conversationally. “I missed you.” He stops a few feet away, sizing Donghyuck up as if he doesn’t already know him like the back of his neodymium-clad hand.

Donghyuck just smiles at him, all teeth. “Aw, I missed you too. How you been? Put a lot of bad guys away since I last saw you?”

Renjun snorts, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I have. You broken a lot of laws since I last saw _you?”_ There’s a glint of something playful in his eyes, but Donghyuck knows that it’s got a dangerous edge, too.

“Okay, enough foreplay.” Donghyuck’s voice is saccharine as he shoots Renjun a wink, triggering his right eye’s enhanced combat mode. “Gimme the good stuff.” He sets his shoulders and cocks a brow, daring, but still doesn’t move to get off his bike.

Renjun did not become the best bounty hunter this city’s seen since the 2050s by standing around and waiting for criminals to come to him. He charges, shooting a knife at Donghyuck with a flick of his wrist, but Donghyuck deflects it with the inky blade of his axe, sending it ricocheting back into Renjun’s palm. Renjun fires the other knife at Donghyuck’s injured leg almost instantaneously, which forces Donghyuck to dismount his bike to avoid reopening the wound. Donghyuck feels a tear anyway, skin breaking open further with every step he takes toward Renjun.

Donghyuck’s eye alerts him of Renjun’s weakest point―his left shoulder―and he swings the pointed end of his tomahawk down toward the junction where Renjun’s neck meets his trap. He makes contact, but it’s only a scratch; nothing substantial enough to stop Renjun from driving his other knife into Donghyuck’s bleeding leg. Donghyuck tenses, inhaling sharply, but he pulls the knife out of his leg as he puts some distance between them. If he holds onto it, Renjun can’t get it back.

That’s the thing about Renjun: his fighting style is so flashy, so dependent on misdirection, that when Donghyuck takes that away, he’s pretty easy to overpower. Renjun’s always been the smaller of the two, and he may be fast, but Donghyuck isn’t opposed to using brute force when necessary. So he spins his axe around in his hand, swipes the blunt handle against the back of Renjun’s knees, and holds Renjun’s own knife to his throat once he’s down. Renjun doesn’t like close combat, and he’s at a serious disadvantage. It’s a clear victory. So why doesn’t he seem worried?

There’s the whirr of a fast-approaching engine, flashing lights turn the corner, and Donghyuck realizes a moment too late what’s happening. “You’re with the _cops_ now?” he spits, and Renjun rolls his eyes. “Don’t they take a cut? Can’t believe you’re sharing with them.”

“What, you thought I was different just because I’m not on the payroll?” Renjun laughs, but it sounds bitter. “I want you dead just as much as they want you behind bars. Maybe more.”

A pair of heavy boots comes to a stop mere yards away. “If we team up, we both have a better chance of getting what we want.”

Donghyuck looks up at the sudden company, lips stretching into a grin when he sees who it is. “Damn, Mark Lee, you want me that bad? Couldn’t even let me finish with Junnie first?” He presses the knife harder into Renjun’s throat, and a tiny river of blood trickles down into the dip between his collarbones.

Mark cocks an eyebrow, finger on the trigger of his gun, but he still doesn’t point it at Donghyuck. “Haechan, don’t hurt him.” His voice is laced with warning, even if Donghyuck has long since abandoned letting his favourite police officer intimidate him.

Donghyuck gasps in mock offence. “I would never.” He crosses his heart with the knife, smearing Renjun’s blood onto his jacket. He really hopes that doesn’t stain.

Mark makes a noise of protest, but before he can argue, Donghyuck is tugging Renjun to his feet and dragging him over to his bike. He sits, and Renjun is halfway in his lap as the motorcycle comes to life, casting them in a harsh red glare. Mark’s gun is aimed at them now, but he can’t shoot without risking Renjun’s safety. Mark is a good man, even if Donghyuck hates him on principle. He’d never endanger someone innocent as long as he has a choice.

Unfortunately, tonight that choice costs him the arrest of Donghyuck Lee, alias Haechan, wanted for arson, smuggling, armed burglary and―if Mark paid more attention―prohibited bike mods. Donghyuck releases Renjun as he’s throwing the clutch, and he’s halfway down the street before Renjun can even straighten back up. Mark is already in his car, sirens wailing, hot on Donghyuck’s tail. Good thing Donghyuck’s motorcycle is much more agile than Mark’s police cruiser; he turns down the first alley he passes, and Mark skids to a stop as Donghyuck leaves him stranded in the street.

The minor setback has Donghyuck running late, but he knows more than a few shortcuts. He pulls his headphones on with one hand, hits the highway and reaches his buyer’s usual hand-off spot in record time.

Lucas is already waiting when Donghyuck rolls to a stop, and it only takes him two long strides before he’s standing in Donghyuck’s headlights. “Sorry I’m late,” Donghyuck says, but offers no explanation.

Lucas nods dismissively, but the movement draws his attention to Donghyuck’s still weeping leg. “Holy shit, are you okay?” His eyes are wide, face torn between genuine concern and whatever sort of professionalism a rich kid with too much money is meant to have with his dealer. (Though technically, Donghyuck is just the mule.)

Donghyuck waves it off. “I’m fine.” He unzips his jacket, pulling out the file and tossing it to Lucas, who catches it with his sleek new arm. Donghyuck has always wondered what it would be like to actually touch Lucas, but now that he’s upgraded his body mod, Donghyuck is even more intrigued. “Are _you_ okay?”

Lucas looks at him like he’s certifiable for a moment before he nods. “Yeah, I’m great, now that I got to see you,” he says, and it sounds so authentic that it takes Donghyuck’s brain several seconds to reboot.

“No, I mean―You ordered some high clearance shit.” It doesn’t really clarify anything, but Donghyuck can’t ask what exactly Lucas called him out in the middle of the night for. It’s not his job to know what he’s carrying, only to make sure it gets delivered.

“Oh, yeah, I’m pumped for this.” He holds the file up, flashes Donghyuck an endearing smile. “You wanna see?”

Donghyuck has never asked a buyer to see their file. He should say no. He should tell Lucas goodbye and go home and probably get Jeno to re-wrap his leg in the morning. But then again, this is the first time anybody’s offered to show him what he risked his life delivering. “Sure.”

Lucas fishes his pager out of his pocket, walking over to Donghyuck’s side as he plugs the file into the device. It takes a minute of loading, but then he’s turning the screen toward Donghyuck and a disgruntled furry face is staring back at him. Donghyuck looks up at Lucas, who’s already crushing the file in his robotic hand and slipping his pager back into his joggers. _“Grumpy cat?”_ Donghyuck hisses under his breath, just loud enough for Lucas to hear. “That’s rare. Top shelf. Damn, you really paid top dollar, huh?” He’s having trouble processing this information. He already knew Lucas was loaded, but how did Jaemin even get his hands on such an ancient―and restricted―file?

He’s pulled from that train of thought when Lucas gives him a lopsided smile that makes something in Donghyuck’s chest ache and says, “It was worth it.”

And Donghyuck is no idiot. He was perceptive even before his eye enhancement, and he knows how to take a hint. He also doesn’t have time to waste, so he leans against the handlebar and says, “Y’know, if you wanted to see me, you could just ask me out. Be a lot cheaper.”

Lucas’ face lights up even in the poorly lit parking lot. “Cool. Do you wanna go out with me?”

Donghyuck’s face splits into a matching grin. “Hell yeah. I thought you’d never ask.” He smacks the seat behind him, and Lucas climbs onto the back of his bike like he belongs there. (Donghyuck thinks maybe he always has.) “Hold on, big guy,” is all Donghyuck says before they peel out onto the street.

Lucas wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist right as familiar sirens wail in the distance. Mark Lee, cock block extraordinaire, turns the corner a little too sharply, and Donghyuck feels Lucas tighten his grip. The metal arm feels just as luxurious as Donghyuck expected, and he pointedly ignores the way it awakens something carnal in him. Or maybe that’s just Lucas.

It takes them a solid ten minutes to lose Mark, but by the time Donghyuck is pulling up to his shitty little apartment with Lucas in tow, he feels freer than ever. Lucas’s laughter is magical from where he’s resting his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder, and the way he drapes his arms around Donghyuck’s waist feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i really showed my age with that choice of meme whoops
> 
> anyway i just need you to know that [this](https://www.coldsteel.com/trench-hawk-black/) is what hyuck fights with because that's hot
> 
> come find me on twitter let's be [moots](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck) :3


End file.
